She will not make the same mistakes
by LunaLogan
Summary: A story about Walburga Black from when Sirius was six to the fifth book. I changed some things.


"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I did!" exclaimed a little boy of six year old with dark brown curly hair and grey eyes.

He ran towards a tall and elegant woman, smiling brightly. The woman smiled affectionally at her son.

"What did you do, Sirius?" she asked.

The little boy, Sirius, handed her a parchment which was hidden behind his back. She took it before unfolding it. She smiled fondly, discovering the draw.

The draw was of a woman and a man and two little boys, next to them. The little boys were running around, laughing, and the adults were watching them, their hands clasped together with smiles on their faces.

"Tis is our family!" explained Sirius.

Walburga Black ruffled the hair of her son. She took him and put him on her lap, kissing him on the cheek.

"Aie you poud of me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am very proud of you my little pure-blood."

He grinned, showing his teeth with two missing on the front. Walburga smiled back, love filling her heart.

She loved her son so much. Her little Sirius. Nothing could change that.

Or so, she thought.

 **20 years later**

Walburga Black was a very miserable woman. She had lost everything.

First, she lost her little Sirius by disowning him. He became a muggle-lover, a blood-traitor, a werewolf-lover.

She missed him so much.

Then, she lost her husband, killed in the war.

She lost her last son, killed in the war too.

And then, when she finally decided to forgive her Sirius, he was taken to Azkaban.

Now, she was all alone, back in her house in Grimmauld Place. Alone. Miserable.

Until the bell of the front door rang, having put away the spells hiding the house from other wizards.

Relieved to have something to distract her from her misery, she walked towards it, suspiscious. She opened it and found herself face to face with a six year old girl. Walburga instantly knew she was a witch or she wouldn't have found the house.

"Who aie you?" asked the little girl.

Walburga stifled a sob, hearing the little girl. She talked exactly like her six year old son.

She didn't only talk like Sirius, she looked exactly like him too. She had brown curly hair and blue-grey eyes. She was adorable.

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"I'm Onix Black." the girl answered.

Taken aback, Walburga's eyes widened.

"Black?" she asked to make sure.

The little girl stiffened and frowned.

"Ya, is tha a poblem?"

"No...not at all. What are you doing here all alone?"

"It wa my home befo my dad wa taken to jail."

"Sirius Black?"

The little girl, no, Onix nodded. Walburga smiled, realizing she was a grandmother.

"I'm Walburga Black, Sirius' mother." she said.

Onix's eyes widened in fright. She started to back away but Walburga stopped her by taking her little hand in hers gently.

"No, don't leave, please. I promise you, I have changed. If I could, I would see Sirius and beg his forgiveness but I can't. Please, you're my last family." she begged.

Onix observed her for a while before throwing her little arms around the woman.

"Granny." she whispered.

Walburga hugged her back. She wasn't alone anymore. She had Onix and she would not make the same mistakes she made with Sirius. She promised that.

 **9 years later**

Walburga had a lot of visits from Onix since that day. And not only Onix but Hazel Potter, her best friend, and Remus Lupin, her guardian or other father.

She remembered of Remus Lupin, he was one of Sirius' best friends and one of the reasons they disowned Sirius. They knew Remus was a werewolf and didn't tolerate Sirius was friend with him. And it became worse when they started going out. So, they disowned him.

She regretted that, now. But she was more than happy as of now.

Sirius was back and had forgiven her. She had her son back.

He got out of Azkaban and was now hiding there. He was a member of the Order again but, this time, she followed him. And she found out she liked to be a blood-traitor and to be on the good-side.

She was happy.

She was whole.

She had her older son back.

She had a granddaughter.

She had a family.

And this time, she would not make the same mistakes.


End file.
